A cold night
by Hattakuu-u
Summary: Yukiho was cold and decided to go to her sister's bed, but she found something she didn't really expected.. Contains incest. YukiHono with FutaHono.


**Well, once more, I apologize if my English isn't perfect because it isn't my first language.**

 **This story contains incest and futa, so do not read if you dont want to.**

 **I don't own Love live !**

It was a cold night and Yukiho couldn't sleep because she was freezing in her bed. She stood up and walked quietly to her sister's room. She knocked.

"Onee-chan, I don't know if you're sleeping but I'm comming !" Honoka gasped in surprise. She didn't hear Yukiho's steps in the corridor. 'Sh-shit ! I have to hide this... What doed she wants right in the night ?!'

"Yu-Yukiho ! You surprised me ! W-what do you want ?"

"Since it's so cold tonight, let's sleep together..."

'Noo she can't she can't ! If she finds out my condition, she'll for sure hate me !' Honoka didn't even have the time to answer, that Yukiho sat on her bed.

"We'll be a bit cramped in your bed, but I'm so cold.." Honoka was under her blanket and faced the wall, turning her back to Yukiho.

"C'mon Onee-chan ! Even if you're deniying, I'll come !" She slipped in between Honoka's blanket and snuggled Honoka tightly.

"A-aren't you a bit affetive tonight..?" Honoka was litterally petrified.

"And you aren't you a bit cold ?!" She pouted while getting on top of Honoka, before feeling something hard exceed from Honoka's inner thighs. She backed and overlapped Honoka.

"O-Onee-chan ?! W-What's this ?!"

"N-No... Yukiho... D-Don't.. I-It's not what you're thinking..." Honoka was on verge to cry, already sobbing a bit.

"It's exactly what I think... Since when do you have that thing..?"

"S-Since forever... I'm sorry... Yukiho..."

"W-Why are you apologizing, Onee-chan.. I-It's not something you'd have tell it to me like it was nothing..."

"B-but... It's still like I've h-hide it to you..."

"It's alright... Since we can't sleep, I'll help you... Because I'm the one who disturbed you..." She leaned back on Honoka, giving her a sweet smile. She licked Honoka's cheek to sweep the tears.

"Yu-Yukiho... Don't you hate me ?!"

"B-baka ! You're my dear sister... Of course I love you !" She kissed Honoka, who gasped in surprise. She broke the kiss to cover themselves with the blanket.

"Yukiho... T-this is wrong.. I mean, we're sisters..." Yukiho pouted

"So you mean you don't love me ? Weren't you doing these lewd thing looking at a photo of me ?" She smirked while showing Honoka's phone, that she didn't have the time to shut and was on the nightstand. Honoka's eyes widened as her secret has been found out.

"W-well... I do love you, Yukiho.." She blushed in the dark room, but her sister noticed.

"Woah, it's pratically one of the first times I see you embarassed. ~" she began to lick Honoka's neck, then to slowly go down to her inner thighs.

"Huh... Yu-yukiho, do it please.."

"Well well, don't be so impatient, I'm beginning." She licked playfully Honoka's thing, doing circles on the head with her tongue. The ginger haired girl difficultly restrained her moans.

"Hghn.. M-mom's going to hear us, she's in the room right in front of mine.."

"Don't worry, just feel the pleasure I'm giving to you." She was sucking on Honoka's tail while playing with her nipple.

"I-I'm close !" She arched her back and pulled on Yukiho's hair, moaning loudly as she shot her white liquid in her sister's mouth.

"Aw, I've been constrained to swallow it all because you maintained my head.." she pouted snuggling her sister.

"I-I'm sorry, it felt so good.."

"Jeez, stop apologizing, to be honest I actually liked your t-taste.." Honoka widened her eyes at the confess and Yukiho snuggled her tighter.

"I'm still cold.." Honoka smiled to herself and took Yukiho into her arms, covering them with the blanket.

"I love you, Yukiho, thank you for tonight."

"Me too... I love you H-Honoka.."

"Woah it feels wierd when you call me by my name !"

"Y-you don't like it ? I've always wanted to call you like that.."

"Don't worry, I'm just not used to it yet. I do like it, it sounds like we really are lovers. ~"

"W-we are !" Honoka giggled and they fell asleep, hugging each other warmly.

 **Well, thanks for reading this story, this isn't a current ship but I wanting to write this to support Yukihono ~**


End file.
